Skull-House
SKULL-HOUSE The notorious Red Skull constructed this antiquated and Gothic mansion for his daughter Synthia Schmidt/Sin. It contains many artifacts such as automated replicas of his Sleepers as well as the Book of the Skull, a dangerous tome that is actually the journal of the Red Skull. It also contains many powerful magic spells and the Red Skull's secrets (including the location of the Hammer of Skadi). Its cover is coated with Atlantean skin. A miniature duplicate of the Death's Head Satellite was held with the Red Skull's many past glories in his trophy room at Skull House. After his ordeal at the hands of Magneto, the Red Skull was given a tour of his trophies by Crossbones, who hoped to revive his boss' spirit. The home itself is very spacious and rigged with traps and pitfalls for unwanted visitors. It contains a large rathskeller, library, laboratory, sleeping quarters, as well as an automated command center. The Red Skull went to Skull-House to die, and appeared to do so. Since this time, Captain America has closely monitored this residence for any suspicious activity. Captain America has stated that Skull-House is "the last place in the world I ever wanted to set foot in again"... Scene Distinctions Automated Command Center, Red Skull’s Trophies, Rigged with Deadly Traps, Underground Hangar Scene Complications none SFX: Book of the Skull. Spend 1 PP/a doom die and describe an appropriate stunt to gain a D6 “Red Skull’s Secrets” information-based resource at any time during an action scene. SFX: Laboratories. When creating a Science or Tech resource, add a D6 and step up or double your effect die. SFX: Nazi Memorabilia. Spend a doom die to add “Bad Memories” as a scene complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to ignore “Bag Memories”. SFX: Trophy Room. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including Red Skull’s Trophies as a scene distinction. SECURITY SYTEM Hidden Weapons D8, Horde 4D8, Sensors D10 SFX: Area Effect. Target multiple characters. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Booby Traps.' Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Blast Doors and Pitfalls. Spend a doom die to split up any number of characters into separate scenes. SFX: Intrusion Countermeasures. Spend a doom die to add “Security Breach Detected” as a scene distinction, or “Lockdown” as a scene complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove any of those scene distinction or -complications. SFX: Robotic Guards. Spend a D6 doom die to add a Horde die, unless “Automated Command Center” has been shut down. Spend a D10 doom die to add a Sleeper Robot to the Scene, unless “Underground Hangar” has been shut down. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D8 Covert or Tech resource to shut down a Security System power, or any one of the “Intrusion Countermeasures”, “Robotic Guards”, or “Security System” SFX. Dramatis Personae Red Skull, Sin, Sleeper Robots Category:Settings Category:United States Category:Skeleton Crew